Candor or Dauntless
by TheCANDORwrites
Summary: Typical game of Candor or dauntless!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please be nice! (Constructive criticism accepted) **

**This is a typical 'Candor or Dauntless' story but I really enjoyed reading about them, so much that I have decided to write my own.**

**I will try and regularly update chapters because I get how annoying waiting is!**

******_(_****All characters are still alive! And the story will be written in Tris's POV cause that's kinda the way I have designed it, however if I get comment about wanting a different POV I will design a story with both POV'S**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 1

I wake up, my head pressed against Tobias's chest. I feel completely safe in the warmth of his embrace. I tilt my head up to see if he is awake, he isn't. I gaze up towards Tobias. I love the way he sleeps, with a small smile in the corner of his mouth. I lay resting against his chest for another 15 minutes. I start to get restless, I need to get up. Begrudgingly I pry my way out of his arms, instantly feeling the warmth and security leave me. I pull on one of Tobias's jumpers and head quietly towards Breakfast.

When I return to the apartment I notice that Tobias hasn't moved an inch. I pop the muffin I got for him on the bedside cabinet and nudge him to see if he will wake up, he grunts and falls instantly back to sleep. He needs to get up. I continue pocking and nudging him for a few minutes, with no success. I begin to get bored. I walk over to the sink and pour a glass of water. I edge myself over to Tobias, positioning myself so that I can retreat if necessary. I pour the water directly over him. He wakes with a jolt. "Tris what the hell was that for!" he exclaims, dripping with water. "You wouldn't get up" I reply. "So you poured water over me?" he says "I will get you back for this you know!" he jokes, at least I hope he jokes. He chuckles, "come over here" he says pulling me over. He kisses me gently, then again with more force. I kiss him back eagerly, while he draws me in closer and closer.

We get up 5 minutes later and head down to the Pit. On our way there I see Christina, see jogs over to us. "Have you guys seen Will anywhere?" she asks us. "No but he is probably in the Pit, we were just heading there anyway." I reply. On our way there Christina informs us that a bunch of us are heading round to Zeke's later to play Candor or Dauntless and that we are invited. As we reach the Pit Christina spots Will and runs over to him. "Tobias, what's Candor or Dauntless? I ask feeling instantly stupid. "It's basically truth of dare, if you are chosen you pick Candor or Dauntless and you either answer a question truthfully or complete a dare. Oh and if you don't want to do the dare you have to remove one item of clothing, not including your socks and shoes." He informs me. It sounds simple enough, although I'm not so sure about removing my clothing…

**That chapter one I guess! Sorry it's so short but I will upload a new chapter later today or tomorrow. (Possibly today! 24/5/13)**

**Thanks for reading, please comment on things I should work on and things that you have liked because it helps me make this better!**

**~TheCANDORwrites ~ xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I have actually decided to just update more of my story now!**

**This is my first fan fiction so please be nice! (Although constructive criticism is accepted!)**

**_(_****All characters are still alive! And the story will be written in Tris's POV cause that's kinda the way I have designed it, however if I get comment about wanting a different POV I will design a story with both POV'S**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 2

After lunch I head back to the apartment to sleep. Tobias is currently working in the control room with Will, so I won't see him until Candor or Dauntless. I see this time of day as the perfect opportunity to sleep. When I get to the apartment I throw on one of Tobias's jumpers ,which come down to my knees, and crawl into bed. Just as I am dozing off. I hear a knock on the door, its Christina. "Tris open the door I know your there!" she shouts, banging on the door. I can't be bothered to get out of bed but last time I decided not to open the door she literally knocked it down. "Fine I'm coming." I shouted back. When I opened the door Christina looked appalled. "Please god tell me that's not what you were planning to wear tonight." She says. "Chris the party is like 5 hours away, its only 1:00." I say laughing. "Well judging by what you're wearing and what's in your wardrobe I think we need to go shopping, fast." She says eyeing my wardrobe. I hate shopping. No wait, I hate shopping with Christina. She drags me round every shop, going through every rack. It can take up to 4 hours on a good day. I know better than to argue with Christina. Reluctantly I put on my jacket and we head to the shops. We are about 10 stores in when Christina finds my outfit. A short purple skirt, a black sholder top that shows off my tattoos, a new leather jacket and black stilettoes. I was fairly ok with everything except the shoe, I can't walk in them, I also buy a pair of black flats. Once we had payed for all of that stuff. Christina dragged me over to the lingerie store. I stopped her. "There is no way in hell that I am going into that store, I want to look pretty not slutty." I say pull her back. "It's not for you it's for four!" she says. "Chris no, I'm not going in." I say reluctantly. "Fine wait outside then." She says with a smirk before walking into the store. I wondered why she was smirking, then I realised that it looked way worse me standing outside because everyone could see me. I walked behind Christina into the store. We came out with 3 bras and 4 pairs of underwear and me looking mortified. They were all lacy, black or red. This was way out of my comfort zone.

When we arrived back to my apartment Christina began to do my make-up. "You won't make me pretty you know." I say bored. "Whatever Tris, I'm going for noticeable." She said whilst concentrating. I was beginning to wonder how much make-up Christina described as noticeable. After half an hour of sitting in a chair Christina told me to go and put the outfit she had laid out for me. When I came out Christina looked pleased, when I looked in the mirror I barely recognised myself. She had done it, Christina had actually made me look pretty. I couldn't help but grin. We decided I should wear the flats because I was clear I couldn't walk in the heels.

When we arrived at Zeke's apartment everyone one had already arrived and were sitting in a circle on the living room I could see Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Tobias, Al, Shauna and Zeke sitting in the circle. I sat down next to Tobias and Christina sat next to Will. Tobias whispered in my ear "you look amazing" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I think that's everyone." Announces Zeke "let's start, I'm going first cause it's my house!" Zeke's eyes scan the circle. I sit, hoping he won't pick me whilst trying to disguise the worried look on my face. Damn I think as Zeke calls out my name, I'm not prepared for this. I grab Tobias's hand as discreetly as possible. "So Tris what will it be, Candor or Dauntless?" asks Zeke. I can see the excitement in his eyes. If I pick Candor I will defiantly get a question about me and four but if I pick Dauntless he probably has the most awful dare planned. For some reason I end up picking Dauntless, what was I thinking. "Ok Tris I dare you to sit on Fours lap for the whole game" ok that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I look at Tobias for permission, he nods. I shift onto his lap. i become slightly more relaxed when he wraps his arms around my waist. I choose Chris, she selects Candor. "What's your biggest fear?" I ask her grinning. "You promised you would never tell!" she exclaims "Yeh but I'm not going to tell them!" I say smirking. I can see Christina is considering removing a piece of clothing she eventually decides against it. "im kinda afraid of moths." She confesses. The group erupts with laughter, even Tobias suppresses a chuckle. "Are you sure your test result wasn't Amity" adds Uriah through laughter. Will gives him the look. Uriah shuts up immediately. Eventually the laughter dies down. Christina looks at Uriah. "Candor or Dauntless?" she asks him. "Dauntless, I ain't no panscake!" he shouts. Uriah is dared to 7 minutes in heaven with Marlene, who blushes like crazy. Uriah grabs Marlene's hand and drags her into Zeke's room. "What's 7 minutes in heaven i ask?" clueless. "God Stiff what the hell do they do for fun in Abnegation, have you never played Candor or Dauntless?" Lynn says cruelly. I hate being called that. I'm no weaker than the others. Shauna answers "you go into a room and make out or whatever for 7 minutes" she says. "Come on" motions Zeke creeping over to the door. When the 7 minutes are up Zeke swings open the door to reveal Uriah and Marlene perched on the bead, their faces pressed together. The two pull apart and Marlene smiles, her cheeks going red. Uriah looks satisfied and has a grin that spreads to his cheeks.

**That's chapter 2, the dares will continue in chapter 3. I will try and upload the next chapter today! **

**Please feel free to comment some dares I could or should use because the ones I have planned are ok but could be better! please comment on things I should work on and things that you have liked because it helps me make this better!**

**~TheCANDORwrites ~ xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is chapter 3! This is my first fan fiction so please be nice! (Although constructive criticism is accepted!)**

**_(_****All characters are still alive! And the story will be written in Tris's POV cause that's kinda the way I have designed it, however if I get comment about wanting a different POV I will design a story with both POV'S**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 3

"Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah looks at Tobias. "Candor." Reply's Tobias, clearly bored. "Four a Panscake?" shouts Uriah. "Uriah you know that word is never becoming popular again right?" Tobias replies. "That doesn't mean you aren't one Four" insists Uriah, with a playful look in his eye. "Just get on with it Uriah" Tobias says bluntly. "Ok Four, what is your real name?" asks Uriah. I get up knowingly as Tobias removes his shirt. I can't help but stare. Perfect. Tobias's eyes shift to mine and I notice he smirks a bit. When I return to his lap he whispers into my ear, "like what you see?" I sense the joke but can't help but blush and nod. I turn to face him and he kisses me gently before returning to the game. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks me. "Dauntless." I answer. Then I realise, he still has to get me back for this morning. What was I thinking? Well I know what I was thinking; I was too busy thinking about him. "Ok then Tris, Zeke hand me the blindfold". Great I think, now I can't see. I hear someone leave the room. Tobias guides me to what feels like the middle of the room. I stand still and silent for a minute. Then I ask Four "what's going" I am cut off as someone empty's a bucket of water onto my head. I remove the blindfold to see Zeke backing away sniggering, clasping a bucket in his hands. The group erupts with laughter. I turn to Tobias who is grinning menacingly, he hands me a towel. "Really" I say but I can't hold back a smile for much longer. I punch his shoulder playfully and dry my hair with the towel. "Will, Candor or" "dauntless!" he shouts before I can finish. "Fine go and do 7 minutes in heaven with Christina." Will grins and grabs Christina's hand. When the door closes I turn around and kiss Tobias passionately, he grabs onto my waist and deepens the kiss. "Get a room!" shouts Uriah. "It's already taken" says Tobias smirking. Everyone laughs. When the 7 minutes is up Zeke opens the door. Will and Christina are mid-Kiss when the notice the door is open. They separate. Will and Christina lock hand and walk back to the circle, Christina grabbing a last kiss. "Hurry up Will" says Zeke "Al, Candor or Dauntless" says will. I almost forgot he was here, he had been really quite. As if he was trying to avoid getting picked. "Candor" says Al. "PANSY" shouts Uriah. "Stop" we shout before he can finish, Uriah looks disappointed. "Who is your crush?" asks will. Al blushes, she must be in this room. Al mumbles something. "What?" says Will. "Well IkindalikeTris. He says quickly. I feel Tobias's arms tighten around my waist. I can feel the tension rising. Al glances at me; he must have seen Tobias's reaction because he looks away nervously. "Emm…. Ok" says will. Al gets up "I just remembered I have to be somewhere, like now" and with that Al leaves. The room goes quiet.

**That's chapter 3! **

**Please feel free to comment some dares I could or should use because the ones I have planned are ok but could be better! please comment on things I should work on and things that you have liked because it helps me make this better!**

**~TheCANDORwrites ~ xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it the last chapter because I sometimes think these thing can be really long and drawn out. Sorry if you wanted more. **

**I'm planning on writing a fan fiction called Faction high. This should be up sometime this week! Thanks so much for reading this :D ~TheCANDORwrites ~ xxx**

**_(_****All characters are still alive! And the story will be written in Tris's POV cause that's kinda the way I have designed it, however if I get comment about wanting a different POV I will design a story with both POV'S**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 4

"well that was … interesting." Says Zeke awkwardly. "Whose go is it?" I ask, trying to change the conversation.

I knew Al had feelings for me; I just wanted to be friends though. I guess now I can't be either of those things. I have been avoiding a situation like that, one that involved him admitting his feelings for me and then being humiliated. I feel guilty for rejecting him. I wish he would get the message. I just want to be friends.

'Al's but I guess who can go Tris." replies Zeke. I choose Will. "Dauntless!" he shout. "I dare you to rate all the girls in the room out of 10." I say. "Christina 11, Tris 9. Tobias draws me into him closer, like he thinks I'm going to leave him. I find this incredibly cute. Will continues "Marlene 7, Shauna 7 and Lynn 6." Lynn looks hurt. "Ouch Will" she says, joking. Will tenses making up an excuse. "I barely know you!" he says. Will picks Zeke. "Dauntless" chooses Zeke. Will looks pleased. "I dare you to go to the tattoo parlour and let us select a tattoo and where it goes!" everyone laughs. Zeke removes his shirt "hell no" he says. I see Shauna staring at Zeke. Zeke notices to and gives her a kiss.

The game ends two hours later; we are all in our underwear. Tobias won't stop staring, I'm not gonna lie I'm kinda pleased that Christina made me by this underwear because he seems to like it. I smile to myself and then yawn. "I'm calling it a night I say" "pansycake!" shouts Uriah. "Uriah you need to stop saying that you just look stupid!" says Lynn. "NEVER!" replies Uriah playfully. I laugh along with everyone else. I get up and wave good bye. I walk into the hallway. Closely followed by Tobias and our clothes. Crap I'm pretty much naked. "Tris I think you forgot these" says Tobias chuckling. "come one" I say grabbing his hand. We run back to our apartment laughing.

I lie, encased in his arms. I feel safe again. "I love you" I whisper. "I love you more." I hear him whisper back. I fall asleep smiling, feeling like the luckiest girl In the world.

**There it is the last chapter, sorry its so short. I am really happy with this fan fiction. Thank you so much for reading this! Please keep your eyes peeled the rest of the week for my next fan fiction. 'Faction High'.**

**I will probably publish it sometime this week! Thank you for reading. Please feel free to comment things I should work on and things that you want to read!**

**~TheCANDORwrites ~ xxx**


End file.
